<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BatFamily Week 2020 by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066359">BatFamily Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2'>FallenQueen2</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamweek2020, Bullet wound, Canon-Typical Violence, Cop Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne as Robin, Damian Wayne is Robin, De-Aged, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson as Batman - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injured Damian Wayne, Injured Dick Grayson, Meta-human AU, Mob Boss Bruce Wayne, Mob Family AU, Passing Out From the Pain, Take Your Fandom to Work Day, Time Travel, Titans Dick Grayson, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Winged Bruce Wayne, Winged Dick Grayson, ambulance ride, dark Batfamily, injuries, magical au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batfamily Week 2020 Collection</p><p>Chapters 3 &amp; 5 are part of Bad Things Happen Bingo</p><p>Chapter 4 is the Titans crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Alred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Clark Kent, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tales from the Cave</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Meta Human AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1- Meta-Human AU</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened as the latest thug fell victim to his sword, none-lethal of course but still painful. A man with a gun had snuck up behind Grayson, behind his Batman who was distracted with knocking out Black Mask properly. Damian didn’t hesitate as he had been learning to do since arriving in Gotham, this time he knew Grayson wouldn’t have time to move, that the bullet was aimed for his skull and would kill him even with the protection of the cowl. </p><p> Damian allowed his training to come out in full and he reached out with the power he had hidden within himself, a power his grandfather and mother had gloated over and trained to an excessive amount. The world slowed down to a complete stop around him, birds were caught in flight and the thug who dared to aim a gun at his Batman was moving like he was caught in molasses. Damian, however, wasn’t hindered by the stopping of time, caught between one second and the night Damian placed himself between the thug and his Batman.</p><p>His sword glinting as he swung it, taking the thug’s arm along with the gun and Damian let time flow back to normal. The man blinked before screaming in pain as blood spurted from where his lower arm used to be, he clutched at the stump and stumbled backwards before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed from the pain.</p><p> “Robin?” Batman’s voice ticked up and Damian knew he had blown it, his power had discovered after all this time. He knew the rule about Gotham, no Meta’s and after that display, he knew he had broken that rule. </p><p> “I thought as much, come here, Robin.” Batman held his hand out, not looking away from Damian even as he kicked Black Mask in the stomach when he attempted to shuffle away. Black Mask coughed and lay on his side, obviously knowing when he was beaten. </p><p>“Allow me time to gather my belongings and I shall be out of Gotham within the night,” Damian said stiffly, sheathing his sword and looking away from Batman’s extended hand. </p><p> “You’re not going anywhere, it would be hypocritical of me if I sent you out of Gotham for being a Meta.” Batman sounded amused and Damian blinked in shock at both the words spoken and the way Batman curled his arms around him, cape draping over both of them in a shield. Damian gasped and shielded his eyes as a bright, blinding light burst to life around the two. </p><p>Damian blinked the spots out of his eyes and they widened in shock when he realized the duo were back in the Bat cave. </p><p> “How did you do that?” Damian demanded, confusion and excitement coursing in his veins as he twisted out of Grayson’s hold. Grayson shed the cowl of the suit and smiled brightly at Damian who peeled off his cowl as well, needing answers.</p><p> “Bruce’s no meta-rule was made to keep the League and powered rouges out of Gotham. Meta’s are everywhere in Gotham, hell B was a Meta.” Grayson confessed and Damian had to move over to a chair to sit down, he had not known that. His father had been a Meta-Human? Why did Mother not know about this? Why had he not known about this?</p><p> “My powers and his powers funny enough were the same yet the opposite. It made learning hard some days and fun other days.” Grayson chuckled as he leaned against the edge of the Bat computer. </p><p> “What was? What were my Father’s powers?” Damian’s voice was rough as he gripped the bottom of his uniform. </p><p> “Shadow control, there is a reason Batman could fade into shadows so well. I have light control and I will admit fading into the shadows some days as Batman is harder than it should be.” Grayson chuckled as he held his hand up and a ball of pure, bright light form about an inch above his palm. Damian watched it with interest obvious on his face. </p><p> “I can create barriers, can move through light partials hence how we got from the alley to the cave and sometimes even weapons in times of need. B taught me how to do all of that as he could do the same but with shadows.” Grayson explained as he let the ball dance around his fingers. </p><p> “What is yours Lil D?” Grayson asked as he formed a few more balls and let them playfully dance around Damian who refused to laugh even though he wanted to at the display. </p><p>“I call it time stasis,” Damian said proudly as he cupped his hands to allow on of the balls of light to settle against his skin, the light was warm and comforting in the way Damian was coming to associate with Grayson. </p><p> “Fitting, thank you for risking yourself to save me tonight.” Grayson ruffled Damian’s hair with a happy smile on his face. </p><p> “Tch, it is Robin’s duty to watch their Batman’s back isn’t it?” Damian parroted back and kept his gaze on the ball of light in his hands to avoid looking at the pleased and proud look Grayson was sending in his direction. </p><p>“That it is,” Grayson said softly, eyes distant for a moment as if caught in a memory. </p><p>“Robin belongs at Batman’s side, you are not leaving Gotham Lil D I won’t allow it. Let’s just think of our powers as another secret our family hides.” Grayson said easily and something inside of Damian relaxed and he nodded silently as he stroked the warm ball of light. </p><p>“When you boys are ready, there is food in the kitchen waiting for you,” Pennyworth said and Damian jerked unaware Pennyworth had been in the cave.</p><p> “Thanks, Alfie,” Grayson chirped before turning to change out of the suit. Damian followed suit, pleased that the balls of light seemed to follow him. </p><p>“Oh and Alfred has something he calls multi-presence, he’s not only down here he is also up in the kitchen cooking and in our bedrooms making sure the beds are turned down,” Grayson commented with a smirk and Damian stared at him while blinking a few times, apparently he had spent nights worrying about his powers for no reason. </p><p> “Does anyone else have powers I should know about Grayson?” Damian asked and only got a mysterious smile in reply as Grayson whistled on his way up out of the cave.</p><p> “Grayson? Grayson?” Damian darted up after his Batman who just cackled in reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Dark BatFamily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2:  Dark Batfam AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian loathed this. He loathed that he had been reduced to this, reduced to acting like a snivelling son of a rich man. If he had been taken as Damian Al Ghul things would have been very different, but he had been taken as Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s son and certain things were expected. </p><p>Damian tugged at the harsh ropes that were looped tightly around his wrists, they were tight but Damian had gotten out of tighter. Just a twist here and a wiggle there and Damian would be free. He would be free and he would gut his kidnappers with the knife he had hidden in his belt. One that his kidnappers had missed in their hasty pat-down, not expecting a rich kid to have weapons on him. He itched to gut these men, he was aching to watch them die slowly under his blade. </p><p>However, he had to play his role as the son of Bruce Wayne, not as the grandson of the Demon. Damian settled for a death glare at the two men who were keeping their AK-47’s lazily pointed at the floor, not even paying attention to him and that made Damian rage at being underestimated. </p><p> “Wayne is taking his damn time,” The one on the right grunted as he checked his watch. </p><p> “So you don’t believe any of the rumours about him then?” The other one asked, openly nervous and Damian tilted his head slightly, curiously. </p><p> “About him being a what was it this time? A Mob Boss? Hardly, there is no way he could get away with running Wayne Enterprise if he was, think about it.” The impatient man grunted but his partner didn’t look convinced but Damian’s mind was whirring as certain things clicked into place. </p><p> “Do you hear that?” The nervous one asked suddenly, skin going a shade paler. </p><p> “…Shit yeah, I heard that!” The impatient man lifted his gun and the two trained their guns on the door and Damian began to twist his body to get himself free of the ropes. Damian paused and his eyes snapped to the door when clear, terrified screams echoed through the door before they were cut off in a way that Damian had heard many times before. </p><p>Damian’s mouth dropped open in shock when the door swung open and Grayson stood there, clad in a black as night suit and blood, red as sin was dripping from the blades of the two short swords he was holding with practiced ease. Blood was splashed across his face and blue eyes glinting with bloodlust and anger. </p><p> Damian was moving before the thugs even had a chance to aim properly at Grayson, the knife was removed from his belt and slicing its way across his captor’s skin, gutting them and then slitting their throats with deadly skill.</p><p> Damian was crouched between the two cooling corpses; blood coating his hands again before he looked up at Grayson whose bloodied lips was pulled up into a wide smile.</p><p> “Oh baby bat, you do belong here with us.” Grayson crooned, eyes glinting proudly as Damian rose to his feet and allowed Grayson to reel him into his side, feeling the protective rage that was rolling off of Grayson as Damian was led out of the warehouse and towards a waiting black town car.</p><p> “You made a mess Dick, you’re usually cleaner than this,” Bruce commented as his eldest and youngest slid into the backseat across from him. </p><p>“They took my little brother and you know I don’t approve of that B,” Grayson said simply as he pulled out a box of wet wipes and seemed to switch back to the cooing, adorable, clingy Grayson Damian had come to know. </p><p> “Father, what exactly is going on?” Damian allowed Grayson’s mothering; he never did enjoy the feeling of blood drying on his skin. </p><p> “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours about me since coming to live in Gotham. Some are wrong while others aren’t far off the mark,” Bruce said as he checked his phone before tapping at the window and Alfred pulled the car away from the warehouse. </p><p> “Jason and Tim have finished up their part, Lozano and his thugs will not be a problem anymore,” Bruce reported and Dick made a contented noise as he leaned back in the seat, beginning to clean his short swords now [that Damian would be inspecting thoroughly later] that Damian was clean of blood. </p><p>“So you are a Mob Boss?” Damian thought back to the words his captors had exchanged. </p><p> “Something like that, all you need to know is that you no longer need to hide who you are away from us any longer in hopes of fitting in,” Bruce said as he smiled proudly at his son.</p><p> “Why do you think your mother is so obsessed with B? Trust me it’s not because of his charm and good looks,” Grayson smirked before laughing when Bruce kicked his shin playfully.</p><p> “You’re an Al Ghul and a Wayne Lil D, bloodlust and death are your birthright,” Grayson turned his attention to Damian and ruffled the younger’s hair.</p><p>“So I do not have to restrain myself any longer?” Damian asked, excitement lacing his words and green eyes shining. </p><p> “Only in the public eye, but if someone dares to lay a hand on you or anyone in our family then you have permission to gut them from groin to head,” Bruce said with a bloodthirsty smile that Damian knew was a mirror image of his own. </p><p> “Bloodthirsty Wayne’s, I swear,” Grayson grumbled but he was smiling as he took extra care getting blood out of the grooves of one of his swords. Damian felt more at home than he had even back with the League of Shadows with his mother and grandfather, they had always expected something of him but here.</p><p>Here he was free and love by his father, Pennyworth and Grayson. Todd and Drake were still up in the air along with the others in the extended Wayne family, but for now, Damian was content to be with those in the car. After all, he was a Wayne and now he knew that Wayne’s protected their no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batfamily Week 2020</p><p>Day 3- Injuries </p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo: Ambulance Ride</p><p>Fandoms: Batman</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce slowly sipped his coffee from a branded Styrofoam cup, not even wincing as the hot liquid scorched his tongue. He was too busy keeping his eyes open for his eldest who was coming to meet him at this coffee shop just across from the Bludhaven Police Station. </p><p>Bruce was not only Bruce Wayne, but also he was the goddamn Batman and yet his heart was about to pound out of his chest at the thought of finally getting to sit down and talk with his estranged eldest. It had been stubbornness and fear on Bruce’s end when his son had left to become a cop in Bludhaven of all places during the day and Nightwing at night, a hero in his own right and out of Batman’s shadow. </p><p>It had taken a lot of disappointed looks and sighs from Alfred and Damian alike for Bruce to swallow his pride and call Dick. Dick thankfully seemed receptive to hearing from Bruce and was willing to meet Bruce. Bruce may not have approved of Dick’s newest day job, but he always kept an eye on him and he couldn’t help but be proud of his son and the good work he was doing in the police department and this city as a whole.</p><p> “Bruce!” Dick’s voice snapped Bruce out his mind and his lips ticked up at the sight of Dick in civilian clothing, waving at him from across the street, obviously just having left work. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling even from this distance and something finally settled in Bruce’s chest at seeing his eldest before him.</p><p>The light changed and Dick began to cross the street with a few other people, a bounce in his step and a bright smile on his face as he kept his eyes on Bruce. Bruce rose from his table outside of the coffee shop, intending on meeting his son but he faltered when a gunshot rang out and the screaming started.</p><p>Bruce was moving on battle-honed reflex as he watched as his son went down hard, blood spraying from his left shoulder. Bruce raced through the throngs of gathering people, hearing numerous people calling 911 but his focus was on his son. His son who had just been shot, his eyes scanned the buildings nearby to track the trajectory of the bullet. He didn’t see any glints of metal or anything that suggested where the sniper had been lying in wait. </p><p>“Dick! Dick, hang on son!” Bruce babbled as he knelt next to Dick, pressing his hands to his son’s bleeding shoulder. Bruce could feel his son’s blood seeping into the fabric of his pants at his knees and his pale hands becoming stained with Dick’s blood.</p><p> “B-B?” Dick’s skin was slowly turning a pasty white, his blue eyes unfocused as they flicked side to side. </p><p> “I’m right here Dick, just stay awake okay? An ambulance is on its way!” Bruce did his best to keep his voice steady and calm, knowing Dick was focusing on it more than anything else at the moment. </p><p> “You came, I’m glad.” Dick’s words slurred as his body began to shake as shock slowly began to set in. </p><p> “I’m sorry it took me so, but I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere,” Bruce swore even as Dick’s blood seeped between his fingers and the sounds of an ambulance’s sirens sounded out behind him. </p><p> “It’s just a shoulder wound, you’ll be fine okay?” Bruce said looking directly into Dick’s hazy eyes and got a just as hazy smile in return.</p><p> “Sir, please step back. We can handle it from here.” A female EMT touched Bruce’s shoulder as her partner knelt next to Dick, a pad of gauze already in her hands. Bruce shakily removed his bloodied hands from his son’s shoulder and watched as the EMT covered the wound with the gauze, keeping steady pressure as her partner took Dick’s vitals. </p><p> “He was shot in the shoulder,” Bruce managed to get out as he stared at his bloodstained hands. </p><p> “We have the wound stabilized, it was a clean through and through but we need to get him to the hospital. Are you related to him?” The EMT who had talked to Bruce first asked as she helped her partner put Dick’s prone form onto a stretcher and an oxygen mask attached to his face. </p><p> “He’s my son,” Bruce blurted out, knowing with every cell in his body that his words were the truth, no matter how much time had passed and how many harsh words were spoken Dick was his son. </p><p> “You want to ride with us then?” The EMT gave him a look of sympathy, as Dick was loaded into the ambulance. </p><p> “Please,” Bruce gratefully took the cloth the EMT handed him and he clumsily rubbed at his hands as he climbed up into the back of the ambulance and sat on the small seat that was next to his half-conscious son. </p><p>Bruce dragged the cloth over his hands over and over again; hating that Dick’s blood was so hard to get rid of. He began to wring the cloth between his fingers as he turned his focus to his son.</p><p> “B?” Dick’s voice was weak and his right arm flopped out towards Bruce as the EMT kept working on his injured shoulder. </p><p> “I’m right here Dick, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Bruce leaned forward and took Dick’s hand and felt some tension seep from his body when Dick gripped his hand tightly. </p><p>“Promise,” Dick repeated and Bruce gave his eldest a small smile. He was going to stay by Dick’s side and see if he could convince Dick to come back to the mansion until he was fully recovered and while his son healed he would find who shot him and make them pay for it. No one hurt his family and got away with it, not if he could help it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: De-Aged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: De-Aging</p><p>Fandom: Batman, Titans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spoilers for episode ‘asylum’ in S1 of Titans</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh this is not good,” Tim muttered as he stared into the quarantine room.</p><p> “What gave it away replacement?” Jason snapped, crossing his arms tight over his chest. </p><p> “That is not Grayson, it can’t be.” Damian insisted while Bruce heaved a sigh as he pushed his cowl down off his face to rub at his eyes. </p><p> “It is,” Bruce, said gravely as the two-way mirror into the room shook as a fist slammed against it, a very pissed off Dick Grayson snarling at them from the other side. His hair was matted to his face with blood, bruises obvious on his skin and his eyes wild and unfocused. His clothes were ripped and covered in what looked like a mixture of soot and blood. </p><p> “What do you know about the formation of the Titans?” Bruce asked, mainly at Jason who furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. </p><p> “Dick was a founding member along with Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire?” Tim was now figuring out what that may not be right and his mind was wheeling. </p><p>“This Dick is from that time when he met those three. We won’t know what events are happening until we talk with him.” Bruce said not answering Tim’s unspoken suspension and Tim made a mental note to do some more digging into the Titan’s origins. </p><p> “I am assuming you are the one to do so Father?” Damian wanted to go in and perhaps challenge this Dick Grayson, this Dick Grayson who seemed as violent and angry as Damian had been when he first came to Gotham. It made him curious as to what led Dick Grayson, his Batman, his happy-go-lucky partner to be so full of rage. </p><p> “He doesn’t know you and Tim and well… Jason may or may not be on good terms with this Dick Grayson.” Bruce heaved a sigh again.</p><p> “I don’t remember meeting big bird when he looked like this.” Jason rubbed at his forehead.</p><p> “You did say you lost some memories when you came back,” Tim said quietly and Jason just hummed knowing Tim was right as Jason had told him that himself. </p><p> “I want you to remember the Dick Grayson’s you know, remember who is he now and not to base him off of what may be said once I go inside,” Bruce said slowly as he considered pulling up the cowl but deciding against it. Bruce silently steadied himself before he entered the room and blocked a spinning round kick from his eldest.</p><p> “Dick, calm down,” Bruce ordered but grunted as he ducked a wild punch. </p><p> “Fuck you!” Dick spat angrily as he spun around into a defensive position, hate burning in his eyes. </p><p> “Dick, you’re safe so just calm down.” Bruce tried again, holding his hands up in surrender to show Dick he wasn’t a threat. </p><p> “Safe? Safe! We have an insane doomsday cult hunting us!” Dick cried out as his unfocused eyes darted around the room and his hands rubbed at his wrists like he was trying to chase away the feeling of something restraining them. </p><p> “They’ve been taken care of, you’re safe. All of you are safe.” Bruce pieced together what time Dick was from. </p><p> “Of course you know what’s happening, I bet that fucking tracker I dug out of my arm wasn’t the only one!” Dick snapped shaking either from rage or from shock, Bruce couldn’t be sure. </p><p> “How did you know about the tracker?” Bruce had always wondered and he winced when Dick’s face twisted up in betrayal. </p><p> “The new Robin, Jason fucking Todd told me. My fucking replacement! A replacement for a name that you had no rights to use!” Dick lunged at Bruce, landing a solid hit on Bruce’s side and Bruce allowed it before twisted Dick around in a chokehold to subdue his eldest. </p><p> “That was my mother’s name! You had no right to give it away to someone else!” Dick choked out; wild eyes glossing over with unshed tears as he thrashed against Bruce’s arms. </p><p> “I know chum, I know. Relax, you’re system is full of drugs and you need to detox.” Bruce murmured as he felt Dick slowly going limp in his arms. </p><p> “Bruce, please, I… I, I don’t understand.” Dick sounded small and confused as he turned his head to the side, burying his face in the chest piece on Bruce’s suit. </p><p>“I know chum, just relax for me.” Bruce took a risk to stroke his eldest’s hair, not something he had done in many years but knew it was the right move when Dick let out a sob and collapsed fully against him.</p><p>“I need help, I can’t protect Rachael or Gar or Kori. I need help Bruce, please. I can’t keep doing this alone.” Dick whispered as Bruce lifted him briefly before setting Dick back down on the bed. </p><p> “You’re not alone Dick, you’ve never been alone,” Bruce said what he wished he had done all those years ago as he stroked Dick’s hair as he eased a sedative out of his belt. </p><p>“You’ll never be alone, I promise,” Bruce whispered as he pushed the needle into Dick’s arm and watched as his eldest’s eyes fluttered and his face evened out as the sedative took a quick hold. <br/>Bruce let out a sigh as he stood up fully from where he had been bent over the bed. That was more intense than the first time around, but that Dick had fought Trigon and had come to terms with himself in a way Bruce hadn’t excepted but this Dick Grayson was full of rage still.</p><p>Bruce left the room after a moment of watching Dick sleep, knowing he would have a lot of questions to answer from his other sons. </p><p> “What the fuck was that Bruce? His mother’s name! What the fuck man!” Jason was the first to explode when Bruce shut the door behind himself. </p><p> “A doomsday cult, what exactly was Grayson doing at this time?” Damian asked curtly, eyes narrowed but never leaving the sight of Dick now sleeping peacefully in the quarantine room. </p><p> “What exactly led up to Jason becoming Robin?” Tim had never gotten the full story and Bruce just sat down as he thought over each of his son’s outbursts. </p><p> “The doomsday cult was a cult that was determined to bring a demon named Trigon to Earth to destroy it and remake it properly. They planned on using Raven as the portal between his world and ours. Trigon did arrive on Earth, but Raven fought him back and trapped him while Dick and the other Titans backed her up.” Bruce answered Damian’s question first as it was the least stressful one to answer. </p><p>“Hm,” Damian hummed, content with his answer for now knowing Grayson would answer him properly when he was brought back to his proper age, Grayson always answered his questions no matter how painful it may be for him to talk about. </p><p>“Dick got shot, angry words were exchanged from both sides and I… I fired him as Robin. He left the next day and turned up in Detroit as a Detective a few months later angry and violent. I found Jason stealing the wheels of the batmobile a week later.” Bruce said regret about how things went down with Dick all those years ago obvious in his voice and face. </p><p>“Damn Bruce,” Tim whispered as he tried to absorb the new information while Jason growled and punched a nearby table as he glared at Bruce. </p><p> “I don’t remember much from my time as Robin, but I do remember Dick being kind to me even when I was a brat. I had no clue that I was running around like an idiot with his mother’s name that you stole him from to give to some random kid you met on the street!” Jason ranted before he threw his hands up and stalked towards the workout area, needing to hit something. </p><p> “How long will Grayson be stuck like this?” Damian asked after a moment of tense silence fell over the cave. </p><p> “Zatanna said it will wear off soon, hopefully, he’ll be asleep the whole time,” Bruce said as he slumped back in his chair, suddenly exhausted and a headache forming over his left eye. </p><p> “I shall be watching over him then,” Damian stated firmly like he was daring his father to tell him no. Bruce didn’t say anything and Damian marched into the quarantine room and settled himself down in the chair next to the bed. </p><p>“You must return to normal soon Grayson,” Damian told the younger, unconscious Dick as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“You taught me to control and get a handle on my anger and now I understand how you managed to do it so well. I am afraid I am not properly equipped to teach you and that is why I insist you turn back soon.” Damian caught himself and clamped his lips shut. </p><p>Damian sank in the chair and crossed his ankles as he settled in to watch the rise and fall of Dick’s chest. Grayson would be just fine; Damian was there to make sure of it. Father, Todd and even Drake may have failed Grayson in the past in some sort of way but Damian would not fail Grayson, that was not an option and he would keep that promise to himself no matter what age Grayson was. </p><p>It was Damian’s duty as Robin, as the successor of the name Grayson’s mother had given him and Damian would honour that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Identity Reveal + Passing Out From The Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5: Identity Reveal<br/>Square Filled: Passing Out From The Pain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superman was cruising lazily just above the clouds, sometimes it was nice to just fly and not focus on anything. He usually tuned out all noise from the planet below, but he had been trained over time to pick out certain voices and react accordingly. One of those voices pricked at his ears now and he opened his eyes, directing his gaze towards Gotham. </p><p> “No, no! Come on Robin, don’t you dare close your eyes. You’ll be okay, just stay awake!” Dick Grayson’s voice cracked in his ears and the usage of ‘Robin’ by the Original Robin made Superman confused. He turned his body towards Gotham and shot off at a high speed, the speed he only poured on when he heard Dick’s next words.</p><p> “Superman, please if you can hear me, I need help. No, no, come on Robin! Stay awake for me!” Dick’s voice was hitching and Superman landed on a dark alley in Gotham mere moments later, he took a step back startled at the sight of Batman kneeling on the ground, clutching at a small child in a new Robin suit, keeping pressure on a bloodied wound on Robin’s side.</p><p>“Superman, he needs the medical bay in the Watchtower ASAP.” Dick’s voice was gravely like one the Bruce used when he was Batman, but Superman still knew Dick Grayson’s voice and heartbeat after knowing him since he was a child. </p><p> “I’ll take care of him, Batman, meet us at the Watchtower.” Superman’s mind was whirring as he tried to understand why Dick had taken up the cowl he loathed so much and why he had accepted someone new as another Robin. </p><p> “Understood, take care of him.” Dick rumbled as he carefully transferred Robin into the man of steel’ arms. </p><p> “B-Batman?” Robin’s gloved hand lashed out, gripping at Dick’s wrist.</p><p> “Superman is going to get you the help you need Robin, I’ll be right behind you.” The rumble in Dick’s voice lessened and he brushed dark hair off of the child’s forehead in a fatherly movement. </p><p> “You better be,” Robin grumbled before his fingers slipped from Dick’s wrist, body going slack in Superman’s arms.</p><p> “He’s alive, just passed out from the pain.” Superman was quick to reassure Dick when he heard the other’s heartbeat spike and lurch forward.</p><p> “Go, Superman,” The Batman rumble was back and the caped man took a step back, merging into the darkness of the alleyway in the same way Bruce had been able to. Superman quickly took to the skies and to the Watchtower, moving faster than he ever had before not willing to let Dick down or the newest Robin to bleed out in his arms. </p><p> Dick watched as Superman disappeared with Damian firmly tucked into his chest. Dick knew from experience how safe and protected one could feel being held in Clark’s arms, both in and out of costume. Dick took a step but staggered against the wall as his ribs ached and throbbed. He had taken a lot of hits while making sure Damian was safe, Robin had taken a bullet to the gut so Dick could handle how his body felt like one giant bruise and he was positive something was broken and bleeding.</p><p>All that mattered was that Damian was safe and he knew that Clark and the other Leaguers would take care of Damian. Dick slumped against the alley wall, curling an arm around his chest as he took a few rattling breathes. </p><p> “Agent A, you there?” Dick rasped out as he did his best to stay upright even as the world began to spin around him. </p><p> “Always Master Dick, Superman has collected Master Damian then?” Alfred’s voice was smooth and calming in Dick’s ear, but Dick knew the man long enough to hear the concern in his voice. </p><p> “Robin is safe with the League and getting help, but I think… I think I may need some help as well.” Dick managed to get out as his knees gave out under him and he slumped down onto the ground. <br/>“I shall call for the appreciate assistance Master Dick,” Alfred sounded calm and it calmed Dick in the way it did when he was a child who had a nightmare. </p><p>“Much appreciated A,” Dick murmured as his vision went black and he realized he hadn’t closed his eyes. Dick heard feet skidding to a stop and a panicked voice call out ‘Batman’ before the world dissolved around him as the pain overpowered him completely. </p><p>~~/~~</p><p>A steady beeping noise roused Dick from the darkness. He was already accepting the pain that was about to come as his consciousness clawed its way back up to the surface. Dick forced his eyes open and was greeted by Clark’s face looking down at him and a familiar smile spread over his face when he saw Dick was awake.</p><p> “I thought I heard you waking up, how do you feel?” Clark asked as he helped Dick sit up just enough to sip some water. </p><p> “Floaty… Robin! Is he okay?” Dick blinked as panic bubbled up in his gut and his IV laden hand reached out towards Clark. Clark took Dick’s hand in his own and gently squeezed it without disrupting the IV. </p><p> “He’s fine, he’s asleep next to you. We figured separating you would be a bad idea as it was to separate you and Bruce when you were Robin.” Clark sounded fond and sad in the same way Dick felt at the reminder of how he and Bruce had been all those years ago. Dick quickly looked to his side and every part of him relaxed when he saw Damian fast asleep, breathing on his own and masked face peaceful while his own IV fed him fluids and pain relief in the same way Dick was sure his IV was doing as well. </p><p>“He’s Bruce’s isn’t he?” Clark asked quietly as he settled into the chair between the two beds and Dick closed his eyes for a moment, noting that he unlike Damian was barefaced but he wasn’t concerned with that, all the original Leaguers knew him but not as Batman. </p><p> “Damian,” Dick said and Clark hummed, still holding Dick’s hand falling back into his Uncle Clark position with ease and Dick was glad for it. </p><p> “Why didn’t you tell us that it was you who donned the mask with Bruce gone? We could have helped… You gave the Flash quite the scare when Agent A called him for assistance.” Clark wasn’t accusing Dick, but guilt still settled in Dick’s gut. </p><p> “A lot of things happened in Gotham and I was just honouring B’s ‘no meta’ rule. I considered telling you, but Damian… He was hurting in a lot of ways and so was I. I never wanted the cowl but to help Damian, to help Gotham I had to wear it. I had to come to terms with that.” Dick explained, never taking his eyes off of Damian, unable to look away from the small rise and fall of his chest as he breathed evenly in his sleep. </p><p>“It is okay to ask for help Dick, we’ll always be here for you.” Clark smiled in understanding.</p><p> “I know, after all, you came when I called.” Dick gave a small smile in return.</p><p> “Always,” Clark promised and Dick silently made the same promise to Damian’s sleeping form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Fluff | Take Your Child To Work | Magic/Fantasy AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6: Fluff | Take Your Child To Work Day | Magic/Fantasy AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So little Wally turned out to be a Speedster like his Uncle huh?” Hal lounged against the round table that the Justice League used for meetings, watching a blur of red and yellow with amused as Barry watched the blur fondly.</p><p>“We’re not sure how it happened as he’s Iris’ nephew, but we were just glad that we knew how to handle a Speedster. If he were a wizard we would have had to go to Doctor Fate.” Barry suppressed a shudder at the thought, Fate was one of their teammates but he still unnerved the Speedster.</p><p>“Did you hear Bats is going to be bringing his shadow with him today? The kid’s inheritance emerged and he’s stable enough to join the monthly ‘take your kid to work day’ thing you guys managed to get going.” Hal gossiped and Barry quirked an eyebrow in interested. The League had all heard things about Batman’s kid/ward but nothing concrete as Batman had kept everything about him quiet.</p><p>Suddenly Wally skidded to a stop, his green eyes wide and jaw hanging open as he stared the entranceway on the far side of the hall.</p><p>“Robin, what did I say about showing off like that?” Batman sounded amused and that was not something Barry or Hal thought they would ever hear. Both their heads snapped up towards the direction Wally was staring. Batman had his wings out, which was as surprise in itself as he rarely showed off his black wings. Batman had his head tipped up towards the ceiling and a fond smile on his exposed lips.</p><p>“Not to, but he’s so fast!” A child’s voice complained and both Hal and Barry looked up to see a small boy in a colorful uniform perched up on a beam that decorated the vaulted ceilings. He had small, fledging bright blue wings spread out behind him, obviously showing off for those in the room as the young tended to do.</p><p>“If you come down you can meet him properly, I promised to introduce you properly to the League remember?” Batman sounded more like a parent than ever and the boy with the bright wings giggled and dropped himself off of the beam and soar into Batman’s waiting arms and wings. The child giggled and clung to Batman more like a kola than a bird and Batman took it all with practiced ease, covering the child with one of his wings just causing the child to giggle happily and start grooming what feathers he could reach.</p><p>“Green Lantern, Flash this is Robin.” Batman turned to the two adults in the room, Wally had flashed to his Uncle’s side and was holding onto his pant leg, still staring at Robin with his blue wings with wide eyes.</p><p>“Nice to meet you!” Robin chirped from where he was cradled to Batman’s side, his wings puffing out as he smiled widely down at Wally.</p><p>“Nice to meet you kid,” Hal sounded amused and if not slightly terrified of how comfortable Robin was around Batman of all people.</p><p>“This is Kid Flash, my nephew.” Barry knew a protective parent when he saw one, after all he had assumed that position one too many times when it came to Wally even before he manifested as a Speedster.</p><p>“Hi, I like your wings!” Wally squeaked out, words slurring together as he was still working on speaking at a normal speed instead of Speedster speed.</p><p>“I like your speed! Do you want to play?” Robin perked up and then turned is masked eyes up to Batman who heaved a sigh of a man who had been faced with Robin’s pouty face many times before.</p><p>“Just be careful and don’t leave the room,” Batman gave in with surprising ease and Barry barely had to nod and smile at Wally before the two were rushing off. Wally in a blur of red and yellow and Robin a slowly blur of blue as his small wings beat rapidly to keep up with the kid Speedster.</p><p>“I’m surprised his inheritance was wings,” Barry risked saying as the three adults settled down at the table, but their eyes were following the two kids who were laughing and playing together showing off their inheritances.</p><p>“I was surprised mine was wings, his was no surprise. He could fly without wings, but now I know they will be there to catch him if he pushes himself too high, too fast.” Batman said sounding like a proud father and Barry felt himself relaxing, he knew the big bad bat had feelings unlike the emotionless persona than he led them to believe was his true self when they all first started.</p><p>“It’s nice to know they now have something to catch them if we can’t.” Barry agreed and Hal just made a noise in the back of his throat as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I never thought I would see the day you became a dotting dad Bats.” Hal teased and yelped as he was whacked over the head with one of Batman’s wings, wings that he had kept curled tightly around him whenever he was in the Watchtower. Barry just smiled knowingly; having Robin around was affecting Batman more than maybe even the Bat realized.</p><p>Barry chuckled aloud as Wally tossed himself into his lap and Barry caught the kid Speedster was ease and cuddled him close out of reflex. Robin easily perched on Batman’s shoulders, wings flared out wide and happiness obvious on his masked face as Batman’s wings curled up around him to keep him balanced properly.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing me B!” Robin chirped as he rested his chin on the space between the ears of his cowl.</p><p>“A promise is a promise,” Batman rumbled, not phased by how Robin was settled on his shoulders as if this was normal and perhaps it was for them.</p><p>Barry just smiled as Wally and Robin began to tell the adults about their race going a mile a minute. Robin was very good for Batman and now he seemed to be good for Wally so Barry was happy to welcome him to their world and interested to see how Robin influenced those around him, especially Batman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Time Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7: Time Travel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred blinked as the yellow light faded away, revealing the cave. Normally this wouldn’t be cause alarm, but as Alfred had been out visiting Dick in the penthouse, it was unnerving. </p><p>What was more unnerving was the display case that was void of the usual uniforms he had grown accustomed to. Alfred stepped up to the bat computer that looked a few models behind the one he was used to and checked the date. </p><p> “Oh bollocks,” Alfred muttered as he took in the date, many years in the past.</p><p> “Agent A, status report.” Bruce’s voice crackled from the speakers around Alfred. </p><p>“Oh… Master Bruce,” Alfred sank into the chair, hand resting up over his heart as he felt a surge of emotion at the gruff tone. </p><p> “I’m afraid something unusual has occurred Master Batman,” Alfred did his best to keep his voice monotone and calm, sitting up straight in the familiar chair with practiced ease. </p><p> “You’re here too! I thought the blast had just hit me!” Richard’s adult voice rang through the speakers next and something inside of Alfred’s chest unwound at hearing Dick’s voice. </p><p> “We’re heading back so I can get some answers,” Bruce cut in, Alfred had expected nothing less. </p><p> “I’m driving B!” Dick cackled and Alfred smiled, he had not heard that laugh in a long time and it warmed his soul. </p><p> “I don’t think so,” Bruce retorted, sounding like it was a knee-jerk reply.</p><p> “Come on B! I’ve been driving this thing since I was 13!” Dick whined causing Alfred to smile at the old, familiar banter. </p><p> “That makes it worse, get in,” Bruce grumbled as the radio cut out, leaving Alfred in silence. </p><p>Alfred wandered the cave with his hands clasped behind his back as he took note of what had changed and what had remained the same after all the years.</p><p>Alfred must have gotten lost in a mixture of the past and his present as the Batmobile (numerous versions in the past) roared into the platform. Dick gracefully leapt from the passenger seat still clad in his sweatpants and a faded Bludhaven PD sweatshirt. He had a large, if not pained smile on his face as Bruce rose from the driver’s seat. The cape and cowl casting a looming shadow around him, but neither men flinched as they had come to know that shadow meant safety and home. </p><p> “Tests, then explanations, right B?” Dick chirped as he gave Alfred a tighter than necessary hug, the butler pleased to return it as he felt relief he had someone to share this experience with. </p><p> “My best bet would be time travel that involves some sort of time displacement.” Dick tuned into his detective side as he and Alfred allowed Bruce to run his tests in silence and little to no eye contact. Bruce looked unnerved each time he looked too closely at Dick in particular. Alfred could relate, but he refused to look away from the man he raised, from his son. </p><p>“You’ve had experience with this sort of thing then?” Bruce grunted, leaning back going a shade paler when the DNA matches turned up positive for both of them, confirming who they were. </p><p> “A couple of times, time travel is more of a Speedster thing. The multi-verse seems to be universal. You haven’t told the League about me, uh little me yet right? All my magical contacts will be of no help in this time period. It looks like we only have two options, one we wait for the spell to run its course and pray we get swapped back. Or we hope someone in our time figures the spell out and reverses it. Both options include waiting it out.” Dick ticked off two fingers as he spoke, swinging his legs like a child from where he was sitting up on an exam table. </p><p>Alfred smiled fondly at the sight; glad there was still some light in his eldest Grandson. Bruce meanwhile blinked slowly as he tried to take in not only the words but the actions that no doubt caused him to see the child, Dick Grayson, he knew almost superimposed over this adult version. </p><p> “You have that much faith in your allies then?” Bruce shook his head slightly. </p><p> “I trust them to stop it nothing to bring us home, they know I’d do the same for them, have done it for them in a heartbeat.” Dick turned serious before he was smiling easily again. Alfred had grown used to Dick’s Batman’s moments, but he could see that the seriousness had thrown Bruce off for a moment. </p><p> “In the meantime, I doubt past me will have any qualms about me cooking dinner for us in his kitchen,” Alfred spoke up, knowing Bruce was a minute away from questioning Dick again and not being so passive about it. </p><p> “Sounds great Alfie!” Dick launched himself from the table and started up the stairs up towards the manor. </p><p>“Remember Master Bruce, no capes in the manor.” Alfred chided gently before following Dick up the steps. </p><p> “Hey B, do you think we can watch some Grey Ghost while Alfie makes dinner?” Dick asked quietly, toying with the hem of his shirt when Bruce finally joined them in the kitchen in his pair of sweatpants and hoodie. </p><p> “You want to watch that?” Bruce was shocked, he would have thought that Dick would have outgrown wanting to watch old detective shows with him.</p><p> “It’s been a while… That’s all right isn’t it B? I mean I get that I’m not really Dick Grayson, will the one you know at least…” Dick trailed off; shedding the cock-sure version of himself he had shown down in the cave. Alfred paid attention to their conversation as he cooked on autopilot; he understood why Dick was acting like a lost child now. Down in the cave that had been business, he had to report to Batman as he had for most of his life. However up in the manor, in their home and Bruce bare-face and relaxed in normal clothes, memories must have bowled Dick over causing him to lose his balance. Alfred could relate and he was never gladder for the routine, ease of cooking. </p><p> “Come on chum, I think we can watch a few before Alfred is done with dinner,” Bruce said softly, settling his hand on Dick’s shoulder and Dick’s face lit up and he let out a happy laugh as he and Bruce left the kitchen to head into the living room. </p><p>Alfred had never felt so at peace as the sounds of Grey Ghost started up in the background and the soft voices of Bruce and Dick mingled with the sounds. Alfred only wished the other members of their family were there to have this extra time with Bruce, but he hoped that both he and Dick would get some sort of closure when this was all said and done. </p><p>Alfred found that cooking was in many ways not only a dance but a battle and he gladly lost himself in that battle as he did his best to prepare his son and grandson’s favourites as this may be the last time he and Dick had a family dinner with Bruce. Finally, the food was prepared and plated, Alfred wiped his hands down as he looked at the food with satisfaction and left the kitchen to tell Bruce and Dick that dinner was ready. </p><p>Alfred’s words dried up in his mouth at the sight that greeted him and all he could do was smile fondly and picked up a blanket from the empty chair. Grey Ghost was still playing on the television but no one was awake to watch it at the moment. Bruce had one of his arms laid out over the back of the couch, his other hand tangled in Dick’s hair as if he fell asleep while he had been stroking Dick’s hair. Dick was curled up against Bruce’s side, face peaceful and ear pressed firmly to the older man’s chest as if he fell asleep listening to Bruce’s heartbeat. </p><p>They both looked so peaceful that Alfred didn’t have the heart to wake them up for a meal, he carefully draped the blanket around the two and sat on the chair to watch the two sleep, both their slumber peaceful for once and Alfred found himself grateful to whoever hit them with that blast, they had allowed them both this chance to see Bruce again. </p><p>Alfred found himself following the other two to the land of unconsciousness and while Alfred knew in his heart that he would wake back up in his present he couldn’t find it in himself to stay awake, he was content and his heart healed in a way he hadn't ever hoped for so he allowed the darkness to drag him under.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>